


Merry Christmas, and...

by Marie_Ciel



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Ciel/pseuds/Marie_Ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he told her, she never treasured it any less. A collection of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, and...

The first time she heard those words, spoken barely above a whisper, they were audible magic. A shiver slithered its way down her spine as she imagined the implications of what he had just said. The ongoing party surrounded them, indiscriminate voices mixing with the ringing of bells and the tinny blaring of caroling music.

All this, and suddenly, it was only the two of them. Hyde and Megumi. Hyde and Megumi and those words.

◦♥◦

Another time, he said it. Being so caught up in the moment, Megumi nearly let them pass her by. At the time she was far too preoccupied with the fact that Hyde had mumbled them against her lips, his arms tightening around her waist as he did so, as if to emphasize their truth. She nearly forgot them again as he pulled away, grinning, the top of his head brushing gently against the mistletoe that hung above them.

◦♥◦

For a moment, she was morbidly afraid that he had missed. Missed! On this day of all days...

But it was not so- his cheek brushed lightly against hers as he went to whisper in her ear, to share a few words with his angel in her white dress before he kissed her and they belonged to each other forever...

◦♥◦

Megumi felt a tender touch on her shoulder, the now familiar feel of Hyde's fingertips on her skin. He pulled her close, his warm breath billowing into her hair, tickling her neck. This closeness they shared now- this was certainly something she could get used to. Apparently of the same mind, Hyde chuckled softly and whispered again to her that phrase she had come to love so dearly, as if those words were for her only and no one else, a sweet secret.

◦♥◦

An anniversary stay was simply a thing that could not be ruined, no matter how the irritation that was a power outage was trying. They lay together in the silent darkness, feeling safe under the covers and in each other's arms, when they were shocked to attention by the muted arrival of a low, electrified hum. A beam of light from beneath the door to the hallway rang out through the darkness.

They had forgotten to unplug one thing-

A Christmas tree in the corner of the hotel room flickered to life, bursting with a familiar mixing of lights, bringing about traditional notions of love and harmony. The entire space, formerly occupied by the purest black, was now bathed in a warm, multicolored glow.

Megumi had to tear her enthralled eyes away from it, to turn to see Hyde, that familiar visage etched in the warmest strokes of the rainbow. His eyes were bright with excitement, grinning and grinning as if he simply could not stop.

He didn't even have to say it anymore. That smile told her everything- something she already knew, yet something they rediscovered day after day, year after year.

_Merry Christmas, and... I love you._


End file.
